kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wade
Last name Y'know, even though I created the page, and it seems hypocritical, the reason I didn't name the page Wade Load is that Wade's last name isn't strictly canonical. I say calling the character by how they are most commonly known is the best way to go. I'm going to move it back to just being Wade. BluetoothThePirate 00:42, 3 April 2007 (UTC) : If Wade's last name was not said in any episode or movie, and was not listed in any of the credits, in an interview with the show's creators or in a Disney press release, then "Wade Load" is fan fiction or conjecture. It would need to be removed. He should be listed here as just "Wade". – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:05, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :: I found a message that states "Wade Load" was used in the development of the series, but I really don't remember hearing his last name in any of the episodes. Given that every TV show and movie undergoes changes before it's made, I believe that Mark and Bob decided to not use that last name. I am moving Wade's page back to just "Wade". – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 08:02, December 27, 2010 (UTC) It's been a time since this has been brought up, but I'd like to offer a counterpoint: The last name "Load" was used in the writings in the development of the series. However, while it is not mentioned in the series, neither does it contradict anything presented. I see it as a "secondary canon" element of sorts - not directly mentioned in the show, but presented in a semi-official writing (in this case, production writing) that doesn't contradict canon. I compare this to what happened with Star Wars and World of Warcraft - anything that was decanonized en masse (The Star Wars Expanded Universe and Warcraft RPG) is treated as a secondary canon if it doesn't contradict current canon, with the possibility of re-ascending to full canon in later works. Aeliren (talk) :Last year, 2017, Schooley released images of pages from the Kim Possible "series pitch bible". You can find them at Kim Possible Wiki:Pre-production Series-pitch Bible. This wikia has determined that the status of the "bible", while full of interesting information, tidbits, and trivia, is apocryphal and thus incompatible with Series Canon, which this wikia is written from an In-Universe Perspective of. :For example: :*'Kim's Father' is a snack maker. Probably dropped because of, or otherwise found its way to, Oscar Proud of The Proud Family. :*'Kim's Mother', "Kim Possible, Sr", is a US Senator. :*'Kim's BFF' is Zita Flores. :With so much of the Pitch Bible not finding its way into Canon, the entire thing is to be considered as "interesting but non-canon". Season 4 Age Alright Doom, let's hash this out in discussion as to avoid an edit war. In season 1 episode "The Twin Factor", both the Tweebs and Wade are stated to be 10. Now, it's been implied each season covers roughly 1 year of high school (S1 is Freshman, S2 is Sophmore, S3 Junior, S4 Senior) which would mean roughly 4 years had passed. Wade would still be too young to drive (you need to be 16 in most US states to get your learner's permit and late 17-18 to drive depending on state requirements), but it would make sense. Wade does mention in "the Cupid Factor" that Kim's old Kimmunicator got 'three years' out of its last battery, though given how many times it gets destroyed that statement becomes a bit more dubious. So, what do you say in regards to my reasoning? LukeDanger 15:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : This is what I should have done - made a Talk section about it first. :s : The reason I believe Wade is 12 by the end of the series, is because like I said in my edit, Wade is meant to be the same age as the Tweebs and I believe I read (or found out from somewhere that I believe was a legit source - an episode or something) that the Tweebs were 12 in season 4. : That's an interesting point about the Kimmunicator though. (It's "The Cupid Effect" by the way.) -DoomScarf 16:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Oops. :: I don't remember the Tweebs being said to be 12 years old; I'll check 'Trading Faces' though, that seems to be the only episode where it'd come into play. could you dig up the source you cited so we can get someone to take a look and validate it? Might as well. We leave the edit as-is until we get a verification on your thing or something disproves it sufficiently. LukeDanger 16:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: The episode "Trading Faces" was the episode I was thinking of initally as well (as the legit source). It says on the Wikibin article (linked in another message above by User:RRabbit42) and in this article here that Wade is 12: http://disneycomics.wikia.com/wiki/Wade_Load ::: I am unsure of the legitimacy of those to links though. -DoomScarf 16:21, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::: I don't trust that disneycomics wiki, TBH, but I just went through the transcript and didn't see anything on their age in 'Trading Faces'. However, we do have the fact that high school freshman age is roughly 13-14. Unfortunetly, without the Tweebs or Wade's B-day, we don't have much to go on. Presumably the Tweebs were supposed to go into Freshman Year after Kim graduated. We know they're at least four years younger than Kim since they were roughly halfway to being born when Kim went to Pre-school, meaning a winter birth most likely. :::: So I guess the Tweebs and Wade could be 13 at S4's start and 14 by the end; it'd still fit as 14 is about freshmen age and if they're young it could fit. I guess it depends on when we time "Season 4", do we mean the start or the end? LukeDanger 16:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I just realised the text from that Disneycomics Wiki was coped from Wikipedia anyway (which again, we all know Wikipedia can be unreliable). Also keep in mind, that the Tweebs were skipped ahead in "Trading Faces" because of their genius. So they would be younger than normal freshman. And in "The Cupid Effect", Monique says how Wade "...won't be old enough to drive for 4 more years." I'll have a little hunt around and see if I can find that "legit source" I was thinking of, I might have been mistaken. Thanks. -DoomScarf 17:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: I always took Monique's comment as meaning the age when he can get his liscense rather than just his learner's permit, but yeah. Let's leave it at 12 for now, and adjust it later as approperiate. Or we can just accept that KP's sense of canon is somewhat warped :P LukeDanger 17:38, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : By Season 4 Wade should be 13-14, depending on month of his birth. : See, Seasons 1-3's opening credits clearly state Kim is a Sophomore, while Season4 states her as a senior and her graduation. Which means 1) the series internally covers 3 years (Sophomore thru Senior) and 2) Kim and Ron and Co are Class of 2005 (Original Airdate 2002 + 3 = 2005) and not the 2007 most usually attrib to their graduating class. (If any are interested I've worked out the scholastic Classes of "Middleton Unified" : Thus Seasons 1 - 3 cover TWO scholastic years, which is easy considering how short S3 is. : Love Robin (talk) 20:00, November 14, 2012 (UTC) : Is a date stated during the show? If not, then their graduation date would be considered the year in which the episode they graduated was aired. I know that it doesn't make any sense that they could be Sophomores in 2002 and graduate three years later in 2007, but this is a show in which the creators have explicitly stated there is only "accidental continuity". Which makes it frustrating for fans who like and want continuity. As for Wade's age. It was stated/shown to be ten at the beginning of the series in both "Twin Factor" and in "Sitch in Time: Past". Therefore, he would be 13, turning 14, during the final season. Mknopp (talk) 13:46, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, "Class of" is a meta-detail as neither was any date mentioned in the show, nor was the "Class of" mentioned. Which is why I left this to the Talk Page and not in the Article. Still, Original Airdate is a good launching point, and shows routinely do not sync Real Time with in-show times, thus we have to accept that S1-3 had to cover two years, from Sophmore to just prior to the Senior of S4. Which contravenes the discussion above about each season equating to a school year. So I stand by my observations, at least for the Talk Page concerning "Class of". Love Robin (talk) 01:56, November 16, 2012 (UTC) : I completely agree with you that there was not a year of school per season. They are clearly shown to have been Sophomores and Juniors in seasons 1-3. Interestingly, they change grades half way through season 2, which is unusual for a show. : What I disagree on is the meta-data of "Class of". Unless a year was clearly stated in the show then we should not assign years to any in show events. As for whether one would consider them "Class of 2005" or "Class of 2007" is a personal choice, and really has no bearing on this wiki. :It is a very interesting thought exercise though. Personally, I tend to consider them the Class of 2007 and work backwards, but I wouldn't complain about Class of 2005. Just be glad that this isn't a timeless show like the Simpsons where they don't age but have been shown to go through dozens of the same holiday. :As for Wade's age. He is stated to be the same age as the Tweebs. Which is stated in a couple of places to be ten during season 1, which would make Wade 13 or 14 during season 4, regardless of whether season 4 is in 2005 or 2007. :Mknopp (talk) 15:11, November 16, 2012 (UTC)